Conociendo a Christine
by BeaBB
Summary: Booth y Brennan reciben en su casa a los squints que llegan para conocer a Christine... Fic dedicado a 'Temperance34'.


La despertó el sonido de un chorro de agua cayendo a raudales, abrió los ojos perezosamente y a pesar de que su dormitorio permanecía en una forzada semioscuridad conseguida al mantener cerradas las persianas de los ventanales de la habitación, comprobó que ya había amanecido. Estiró uno de sus brazos por encima de las sábanas, en un gesto inconsciente, buscándolo a él junto a ella, a su compañero, al hombre que afirmaba estar enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio.

Algunos minutos después, el sonido del agua se detuvo y pudo escuchar claramente cómo el padre de su hija salía de la ducha y tomaba una toalla del perchero. En el momento en que la puerta del baño se abrió, cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormida, aunque de forma involuntaria una sonrisa delatora se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar a Booth moviéndose sigilosamente por el dormitorio intentando no despertarla.

Con una toalla enroscada alrededor de la cintura, el mejor agente del FBI se acercó a la cama inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de su amada Huesos, aproximó su rostro al de ella y utilizando una voz suave y calmada, le susurró sonriendo con orgullo "apuesto a que estás soñando conmigo" y sin esperar que respondiera le dio un suave beso.

Al sentir los labios de Booth sobre los suyos, su cuerpo dejó de responder a sus pensamientos racionales, sus brazos se deslizaron por sobre el cuello de su pareja evitando que se alejara de ella, prolongando de esa forma su primer beso del día… ninguno tenía la mínima intención de apartarse, como les ocurría siempre que se besaban, el tiempo se detuvo y solo existían ellos dos en un universo paralelo en el que todo era perfecto… después de lo que pareció un siglo, los labios de la mujer se separaron levemente buscando recuperar el aliento, y entonces sintió como su compañero mordisqueaba con premura su labio inferior, buscando hacer más intenso, más íntimo, ese primer encuentro.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La antropóloga más famosa del mundo contemplaba a su pequeña hija durmiendo en el moisés colocado próximo al escritorio en el que ella se encontraba revisando algunas notas para su próximo libro. A pocos pasos de ella, el hombre que le enseñó a creer en el destino, se hallaba extendido cómodamente sobre un sofá de tres cuerpos mientras disfrutaba de un partido de hockey en el televisor de la sala.

"¿Por qué estarán tardando?" preguntó la científica utilizando un tono de voz que simulaba una canción de cuna, mientras controlaba por undécima vez, en lo que iba de la mañana, la temperatura corporal de su bebe tocando con suavidad la piel de sus mejillas.

"Tranquila Huesos, ya deben estar por llegar, quedamos a las once y todavía faltan un par de minutos" respondió Booth casi en un susurro, apartando los ojos del televisor apenas el tiempo suficiente para observar las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera.

No podía evitarlo, se sentía un poco ansiosa por la visita que recibirían esa mañana, y aunque al principio le pareció un evento innecesario, al punto de que su primera intención había sido rechazar la petición que el doctor Edison le había formulado en nombre de todos sus jóvenes aprendices, ahora estaba convencida de que hizo bien en consultarlo con Booth antes de responder, pues él le hizo comprender que era lógico que sus asistentes quisieran conocer a su pequeña hija… "ellos también forman parte de la familia Jeffersonian" había dicho él.

Así que ahora estaba feliz de compartir con todos ellos la alegría del nacimiento de su hija. Sin embargo, fue inevitable que ante la proximidad de recibir a todos sus asistentes en la intimidad de su hogar, los recuerdos de Vincent afloraran en su mente. Sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de su laptop, sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas ante el recuerdo de su aprendiz favorito, cuánto le hubiera gustado que él también conociera a su nena.

La voz de Booth la sacó de sus pensamientos, "ya están aquí Huesos" le escuchó decir, al mismo tiempo que apagaba el televisor para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta principal.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Después de felicitar a Booth e intercambiar con él apretones de mano y palmadas en la espalda, uno a uno, sus asistentes se fueron acercando risueñamente hasta dónde ella los esperaba con Christine en brazos, la bebé ya empezaba a abrir los ojitos despertando del sueño en que estuvo sumida hasta hacía unos instantes.

Nunca olvidaría las demostraciones de afecto que esos muchachos les prodigaron a ella y a su pequeña. La sorprendió muchísimo la manera cariñosa y familiar en que la saludaron, parecía que por el simple hecho de tener a su bebé en brazos había dejado de ser la estricta profesora que les exigía esforzarse al máximo en el cumplimiento de sus labores, para convertirse simplemente en una mujer cargando a una niña de pocos días de nacida que de seguro les recordaba a sus propias madres.

En otras circunstancias, lo más probable es que no hubiera reparado en las sonrisas y miradas que sus aprendices le dirigían y que también compartían entre ellos… es más, con seguridad, la hubieran hecho sentir profundamente incómoda… pero ahora, era imposible no sentirse agradecida con ellos por demostrarle sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.

"Es la nena más hermosa que he visto en mi vida" proclamó Fisher, mientras acercaba una de sus enormes manos a la pequeña Christine, consiguiendo que ella encerrara en su pequeño puño uno de sus dedos, "y quizás… sea la última que lograré ver antes que la muerte me envuelva en su oscuro manto" acotó lánguidamente, provocando que Clark lo mirara con desaprobación.

Aunque nunca lograrían comprender del todo la sombría personalidad del señor Fisher, los orgullosos padres sonrieron agradecidos ante el cumplido hecho a su hijita, "su rostro tiene una simetría incluso superior a la de Booth" indicó Brennan intentando explicar racionalmente la belleza de su bebé, "es casi tan hermosa como su mamá", señaló el hombre del FBI casi al unísono, sonriendo mientras se perdía en la profundidad de los preciosos ojos de su mujer.

Al observar la fuerza con que la nena sostenía el dedo de Fisher en su pequeña mano, Wendell no pudo evitar exclamar dirigiéndose a Christine "eres una futura luchadora, tienes que crecer pronto para que te pueda enseñar a utilizar esos puños", y para dar una mayor intensión a sus palabras simuló dar un par de golpes de box a un oponente imaginario parado frente a él.

"Preferiría que Christine aprendiera a usar sus palabras en lugar de defenderse con violencia señor Bray" aclaró la madre de la niña, empleando un tono de voz que dejaba claro que no había entendido la broma al mismo tiempo que dirigía una mirada reprobatoria a su joven aprendiz. Booth se acercó a ella y abrazándola por los hombros le dijo con suavidad, casi en un susurro, "Wendell no habla en serio Huesos", dándole un tierno y breve beso sobre la sien.

Separándose de sus compañeros, Finn se sacó la gorra guardándola en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, luego dio un par de pasos hasta colocarse junto a su maestra, y tocando suavemente los pequeños pies de la bebé exclamó "¡es tan linda como ver salir al sol después de nueve meses de invierno!", añadiendo con alegría "¡más hermosa que todas las puestas de sol que he visto en mi vida!".

"Gracias señor Abernathy, aunque debo indicarle que su comentario no tiene validez lógica, la falsedad o veracidad de sus proposiciones dependerá del punto de vista del…" empezó a decir la mujer de ciencias, pero al observar la mirada risueña y sorprendida que le dirigía su asistente, y la forma en que Booth colocaba su palma extendida sobre el hombro del más joven de los hombres del grupo, comprendió que solamente se trataba de una expresión con la que su aprendiz intentaba demostrar su afecto, así que decidió interrumpir su explicación y solo agregó un sincero "… muchas gracias".

Con la cabeza inclinada y las manos juntas a la altura de su corazón, Arastoo se acercó a demostrar su respecto por la mujer a la que admiraba en lo profesional desde hacía años, y a la que en su nueva condición de madre respetaba tanto como a la suya propia. En silencio, hizo una oración rogando por la protección de Alá y recién entonces levantó el rostro dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a la niña que jugueteaba con el cabello de su madre.

Sin interrumpir la bendición que el ayudante de su mujer regalaba a su pequeña, Booth se aproximó a él y cuando estuvo seguro de que sus rezos habían concluido le dijo "gracias Arastoo, tus oraciones significan mucho para nosotros". La mujer de ciencia aceptó las oraciones de su aprendiz como una sincera muestra de interés por el bienestar de su pequeña, y apretó los labios para evitar hacer ningún comentario sobre la inexistencia de un ser superior que escuchara esos rezos.

Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pues lo usual era que se esforzara al máximo por mantenerse serio y distante, Clark se aproximó a la antropóloga y levantando los brazos hacia la bebe, dijo empleando un tono decidido "doctora Brennan, soy muy bueno con los bebes… si me permite", dejando a todos con la boca abierta ante su evidente intención de cargar a la bebé.

La antropóloga se sorprendió ante la iniciativa del doctor Edison, e instintivamente sujeto a la pequeña Christine con un poco más de fuerza, pero en una fracción de segundo su cerebro híper racional dedujo que lo más probable era que los instintos paternales de su asistente hubieran aflorado ante la visión de un ser humano totalmente indefenso, y por ello sintiera el deseo de demostrar su capacidad para ayudar en su cuidado.

Clark tosió forzadamente para recuperar la claridad de su voz, y respirando profundamente agregó "discúlpeme doctora Brennan, es solo que supuse que quizás usted preferiría arreglar el pequeño accidente…" y sin atreverse a terminar de exponer sus ideas fijó su mirada por apenas un instante sobre los abultados senos de su maestra.

Después de algunos minutos, Huesos regresó a la sala luciendo una sentadora blusa azul que resaltaba de una hermosa manera el celeste de sus ojos.

Al terminar de bajar por la escalera que conectaba el segundo piso de la casa con la sala, observó la mesa de centro cubierta de refrescos, algunas botellas de cerveza, un bol con papas fritas y otro con maní; y los encontró a todos sentados frente al enorme televisor que su compañero había insistido en colocar en la sala, observando embelesados lo que seguramente era la continuación del partido de hockey que Booth estuvo viendo antes de la llegada de todos sus aprendices.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al comprobar una vez más que las características de macho dominante del padre de su pequeña afloraban ante la más mínima oportunidad, en esta ocasión todos sus asistentes habían caído bajo su influencia y, en el poco tiempo que ella había tardado en cambiarse la blusa mojada por el desborde de leche de uno de sus senos, ya se encontraban entusiasmados comentando las incidencias del juego.

Con una expresión entre resignada y divertida, la mujer que desde la primera vez que atravesó el umbral de esa casa fue capaz de imaginar el hogar en que ella y su pareja la convertirían, se acercó al padre de su hija y en silencio se sentó junto a él. Sin apartar la mirada del partido, sosteniendo a su bebé contra su pecho, el hombre extendió uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de la mujer que lo entendía mejor que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, y suavemente la obligó a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

En menos de quince minutos el partido terminó con la victoria del equipo al que alentaba Booth, así que la animada conversación continuó por algunos minutos más. Brennan no lograba comprender el significado de las palabras que intercambiaban todos los hombres presentes, así que decidió observar con interés antropológico la forma en que Booth y los muchachos interactuaban en un ambiente libre de la formalidad laboral en la que usualmente transcurrían sus conversaciones. No la sorprendió en lo más mínimo descubrir que todos sus asistentes, demostraban a través de su lenguaje corporal su admiración por Booth.

Cuando estaba por empezar el siguiente partido, la preciosa nena que hasta hacia unos momentos jugueteaba con uno de los dedos de su madre entre sus sonrosadas y pequeñas manos, empezó a succionar con fuerza uno de sus nudillos, indicando claramente que necesitaba ser alimentada.

Arastoo se percató de las inequívocas señales de hambre de la bebé y sugirió que ya era momento de partir "doctora Brennan, agente Booth, ha sido muy grato conocer a la pequeña Christine" empezó a decir, poniéndose de pie mientras agregaba "pero creo que es momento de retirarnos para que ustedes puedan descansar", recorriendo con la mirada a todos sus compañeros, invitándolos a unírsele en su intención de despedirse.

De un salto, Booth se puso de pie, estaba feliz porque sin proponérselo, todos esos muchachos reunidos en su casa, con sus acciones más que con palabras, le habían demostrado a la mujer de su vida cuánto la apreciaban, no solo por su indiscutible capacidad profesional y académica, sino por el ser humano que ellos también habían logrado descubrir tras la aparente frialdad de su maestra.

Levantando las manos y haciéndoles señas para que esperaran un momento, dijo en voz alta "esperen, nadie se vaya… voy a buscar la cámara para tomar algunas fotos", y sin decir más se dio la vuelta rumbo a la escalera.

Dar con la cámara de fotos le tomó más tiempo del que supuso, la buscó infructuosamente en su dormitorio, poniendo prácticamente de cabeza su mesa de noche, hasta que recordó que Parker la había utilizado el fin de semana anterior por lo que probablemente la había dejado en su cuarto. Tardó lo que debieron ser por lo menos cinco minutos, hasta que por fin la encontró escondida bajo la almohada de la cama de su hijo.

Cuando regresó a la sala, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de asombro al encontrar a la mujer su vida sentada cómodamente en el sofá, con la blusa desabotonada, dando de lactar a su hija. Y del otro lado del ambiente, los cinco aprendices de su mujer esperaban con los ojos cerrados, parados de espaldas a la sala.

Antes que pudiera decir nada, Huesos le pidió "Booth puedes explicarles que alimentar a Christine es un proceso natural, y que no deberían sentirse avergonzados, y mucho menos permanecer con los ojos cerrados para evitar observar algo que es absolutamente normal".

El mejor agente del FBI, se aproximó a la zona donde esperaban en silencio los cinco aprendices de su pareja, sin dejar de observar a sus rostros, colocó la cámara de fotos sobre la mesa de la cocina, y luego alejándose de ellos le respondió con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios, "es una cuestión de respeto Huesos… ellos saben muy bien lo que les podría ocurrir si se atrevieran a mirar lo que no deben".


End file.
